


草食动物

by nori_0



Series: 火葬场送客啦 [10]
Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_0/pseuds/nori_0
Summary: 这是一个每天都会被抹去记忆的博士（雷亚）炎客明白他捏着的是一把沙子，再多的雕琢也只会轻轻松松被一阵风吹散，到头来还是自己一点一点重新将沙捧起。意义何在。他是捕食者，雷亚注定是他的盘中餐，不论如何，他都没必要心慈手软。但是啊，散发着腐臭味的尸体不是我想要的，我渴望的是在手中拼命挣扎，不得不咬断脖子才能制服的猎物。你会明白这点吗。
Relationships: 炎博
Series: 火葬场送客啦 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514729
Kudos: 6





	草食动物

**Author's Note:**

> 凯尔希人设崩坏注意  
断断续续有车注意背后

\------- 口 ----------  
太脆弱了。  
稍微用力，身下的人都会颤抖。  
缺乏脂肪的填充，似乎能在肋骨下陷的缝隙间看到心脏的形状，扑通扑通，缓缓跳动。  
这样的身体真的能承受得住本就不被身体结构接纳的性爱吗。  
“炎客先生，你是肉食动物吧，既然如此，就不要隐藏你的獠牙，”小了一个尺寸的手拉着他强行向内扩张，“不用有任何罪恶感。”  
罪恶感?那种东西早就忘得干干净净了。  
“我第一次和男人做，可能把握不住分寸。”  
“没必要对我有怜悯，随你处置。”  
面前的这个人，完全没有草食动物的样子，和第一天见面的时候截然不同。  
毛茸茸的脑袋，看上去昏沉沉，埋在胳膊里。  
手停在半空，还是下意识收回，在桌上扣了两扣。  
对方摇晃着支起上身，睡眼惺忪，眉毛藏在刘海后，金色睫毛遮掩住暗灰色的瞳孔。那双眸子不会有错，炎客第一眼就记住了那空洞无物的眼睛，俯视着一个个倒下的佣兵。  
但不是这副模样，至少不是蜷在座椅上昏昏欲睡。  
“你是炎客?”博士开口了，声音不出意料带着几分稚气。  
“不用担心，我对你没有威胁，请把我当做武器使用。”  
嘴上是这么说的，背后的利爪蠢蠢欲动。  
“叫我雷亚就好，”雷亚从椅子上起身，把兜帽扯下，几乎遮住了眼睛，走到炎客的面前。  
手按着刀柄，似扑食前的猎豹屏住呼吸，隐藏杀意，他低眼看着雷亚，一股浓重的药水味扑鼻而来。这样看来，那双灰色的眼睛愈发深邃，让人陷进去地，目不转睛。  
浑身上下都散发着草食动物的气息，是他不喜欢的味道。  
“干员炎客，欢迎你来到罗德岛。”  
炎客低头看着那只伸向他的手，是一只手就能捏得粉碎的大小，显然不经磨砺，瘦小而白皙。  
他究竟有没有作为草食动物的自觉性。  
现在炎客依然握着那只手，毫无肉质，怕是一捏就碎。从表情就能看出，目前为止的一切动作没有让雷亚获得任何快感，然而他还在忍耐。炎客饶有兴趣地观察着不同力度和深浅会让他露出什么神情，无一例外是不堪一击的哭颜。  
“不要表现得像受害者一样。”  
雷亚睁开眼，泪水打湿了睫毛，“.…你难道不正是想看我这副模样吗?”  
“我想看你刚才的样子。是你主动提出来的，现在又想退缩了吗？”炎客捏着雷亚的脸，虽然挂着泪水，但没有害怕的意思。  
“怎么可能，快点给我。”雷亚打掉他的手，拉住他的衣服。  
“给你什么?”  
“射在里面。”  
他是压根没在怕炎客。  
愤怒被彻底激发，全部宣泄在雷亚身上，而雷亚居然还在不断地接受，即便结合处鲜血淋漓。  
“你是翘着尾巴的狼吧，博士。”  
“我就是条丧家之犬，怎么会是狼。”声音抽抽嗒嗒，言语却毫不退缩。  
口是心非的家伙。

吻痕，抓痕，还有隐隐作痛的身体。洗澡的时候才发现，体内还留着一部分精液。  
昨天晚上发生了什么。  
雷亚看着镜子里的自己，得不到任何答案。  
“你想告诉我什么?”镜子里的人也如此问他。  
和床头那本越撕越少的记事本一样，昨天的自己在努力留下什么，今天的自己就将那些抛之脑后。  
对方是谁，没有印象。  
这是不是头一次做爱，他也不记得了。  
算了，想清楚又能做什么。

三五个人围着一块屏幕，雷亚正站在中央，用屏幕投射了一张地图，看到炎客进屋没有表示什么，而是继续安排作战计划。  
炎客站在角落旁观。雷亚又回到了那种唯唯诺诺的感觉，向所有人露出笑容，边在屏幕上圈出几个部署位，“华法琳，去协助能天使。能天使负责处理十二点方向的无人机。地面的阻拦就交给你了，德克萨斯，拉普拉德协助她清理残余。”  
干员们领了任务陆续离开，房间里只剩下炎客和雷亚。  
“炎客，你负责下路防守。”雷亚递给他一个耳麦，“保持联络。”  
他没指望雷亚能对昨天晚上发生的事情表现出害羞或者其他任何情感，但也没想到雷亚表现得像什么都没有发生过。  
“博士，我有事想问问你。”  
雷亚站住身，抬眼看着他，看上去有些茫然。  
“干员炎客，有什么不明白的地方吗?”  
完全像看到陌生人一样。  
在开玩笑吗，装也要装的像一点。  
炎客掐住他的脖子将在按在墙上，渐渐向上提起，直到他的双脚脱离地面。  
“打算装到什么时候?”  
“抱歉……我记性不太好，”雷亚手捉着炎客的手臂，由于呼吸困难，眼睛蒙了层雾气，脚在墙壁上蹬蹭着。  
“连昨天发生过的事情也不记得?”  
雷亚像是想起来什么似的，露出笑容，“原来是你啊。”  
炎客松开手，雷亚靠着墙壁滑落，坐在地上，剧烈地咳嗽几声，顺通呼吸才开口，“说实话，我不记得也不在乎之前我和你发生过什么。昨天晚上的事情就当做是我的一厢情愿，如果你觉得有负担的话。”  
情况比炎客想象的还要严重。他没有料到博士的记忆力差到这种程度，和老年痴呆没什么区别，但他依然笑着面对所有人。他真的记得自己是谁么。  
“该出发了，我劝你还是省省力气，把病治好再说。”  
面前的这个人，越是想用力捏起，就会像一抔散沙，越快地从指缝间溜走，难以言状的违和感让他说不出地烦躁。  
“顺便一提，”雷亚突然回首，露出狡黠的笑容，“我记住你的名字了，炎客。”

“看样子，你的身体也记住了。”  
电梯停在底层，狭小的空间只有两个人的声音。昨晚刚刚使用过的地方算是轻松地接纳了炎客，扑哧作响。雷亚背靠着电梯，腿挂在炎客的脖子上，裤子只扯下一部分，刚好露出膝盖以上的位置。  
“动啊。”雷亚皱着眉，拍打炎客的脊背，向下摸索着，一手揪住他的尾巴。  
“喂!”炎客用力一顶，雷亚甜腻腻地笑着，把尾巴捏得更紧。  
“生气了?”  
炎客开始怀疑，雷亚是不是想以这种方式激怒他，好让他更粗暴地填补这具身体。他干脆用手掌包住雷亚的双臀，指甲几乎陷入肌肤，重力完全压在了结合点。雷亚难耐地眨眼，把自己的不适藉由尾巴传递给了始作俑者。  
其实雷亚的身体压根不需要太多扶持，只靠前后操动的力量就能让他不断维持平衡但炎客决定给他点颜色，手指重重地向背部移去，滑进衣服，在后腰的位置划破了皮肤。  
高潮的瞬间，雷亚紧握的手从下往上狠狠撸过，被坚硬的尾巴擦破手心，靠在炎客怀里的时候，盯着掌心缓缓说了一句，“你好硬啊。”  
炎客脸一热，“闭嘴。”

又是一天。  
这次身上是几道抓痕，手掌心擦破了皮。  
“你喜欢那个人吗?”雷亚问镜子里的自己。  
喜欢。像一团火，很温暖。  
“你是想告诉我这些，所以才让那个人对自己的身体为所欲为吗?”  
可能吧，这样至少能忘得慢一些。  
“你见过他?在哪里?发生了什么?”  
继续追问，镜中人已经不知去向，只剩下自己空洞的双眼死死盯着自己。  
果然，得到答案也无济于事。

对面坐着的是凯尔希，炎客从别人那里听说过她，是雷亚的主治医生，但不止于此。有些小道消息很早在他还是佣兵的时候就已经传入他的耳朵，多半不怎么光彩。  
对方也有备而来，甩了几份档案在桌上，大致扫了一眼照片，炎客就知道，那些都是他“处理”过的目标。  
“干员炎客，你很优秀，”凯尔希挑眉道，“罗德岛正是欣赏你的战斗能力，所以才决定接纳你。”  
“我记得我准时接受治疗了，找我来还有什么事吗?”炎客起身准备离开。  
“你不是第一个因为个人恩怨找上门的人。现在的博士已经不是那个博士了，你想要从他口中得到任何过去的信息都会是徒劳。”  
“我知道他失忆了，我不懂医术，但他的健忘症是不是有点太严重了。我可不放心把自己交给这种人。”炎客紧逼不放，“而且，听说你有博士房间的通行证?”  
“是又怎样。”  
炎客眼睛眯成一条缝，烈火由瞳孔熊熊喷涌而出，他压低了声音，“如果让我发现是你们这些‘医生‘对他的那颗脑袋做了手脚……还有，我会弄清楚你们为什要对我的弟兄们下手。”  
“我们不会阻止你，不过你要认清自己的职责范围。不要越界，干员炎客。”  
界限早就不复存在，从他把那具身体占为己有开始，那是比“爱”更为复杂的情感，想要据为己有，同时抗拒这样的想法，想摧毁他，又想保护他。所有的机会他都放过了，他害怕雷亚的身体倒下的那一刻，自己的心也会被掏空。  
所以才讨厌草食动物啊。

\------- 脑 ----------  
炎客莫名其妙又顺理成章地成为雷亚的助理，第一天的任务是与他赴邀，对方大多是有名的政客，说不定还有人在炎客名单上出现过。  
“待会不要做多余的事情，不要说话，跟着我就够了。”  
跟着吗，无聊。  
屋里早已烟雾缭绕，雷亚显然不太适应这污浊的空气，捂嘴轻咳两声。几个老头虎背熊腰从烟雾里抬起头，指了指炎客，“这是谁？”  
“他是凯尔希医生派来协助我的人，无需在意。”  
他在撒谎，为什么要撒谎。  
“啊，凯尔希还好吗，好久不见了不知道她是不是又变漂亮了。”  
炎客站在他身后，雷亚的小脑袋几乎要被一群老顽固埋没，从这个角度也看不到他的表情，大概是在强露笑颜吧。  
“言归正传，这次找你来，是希望罗德岛能在下个季度覆盖我公司的所有医疗物资，让我想想看，最好能派几个医疗干员过来。”  
“关于这一点，去年向我们提供的药物，效果不够好，所以今年打个折吧。”另一个人接嘴道。  
“这是不是不太公平啊，克鲁斯，既然如此我也建议降低价格，作为交换，我会尽量协助罗德岛的研究。”  
“老狐狸，你说的协助是安插自己的人进罗德岛吧。”  
“你真是一如既往地讨人厌，哈哈哈哈”  
这就是他一直面对的工作么，被抬上架子，任人瓜分。嘴上说的是谈判，其实没有任何选择权。  
“博士，你觉得如何啊。”  
所有的目光聚集在雷亚身上，屋里唯一一个草食动物，他们没有在提问，而是命令他奉上身体以满足他们深不见底的贪欲。  
“罗德岛一向欢迎各方的朋友，这点条件我们都是可以答应的。”  
但是炎客清清楚楚地看到，雷亚拿着笔的手在颤抖。是愤怒吗？还是恐惧？  
“跟博士谈生意就是容易，帮了大忙啊。”  
那些人脸上满是笑容，皱皱巴巴的皮肤堆满了褶子，前后仰身肥肉颤动，活脱脱一头头吃肥了的老犬。他们一拿到合同就把雷亚晾在一边，继续肮脏下流的谈话，几乎无一例外都是关于他们欺辱过的年轻女性。  
炎客听不下去了，拉起雷亚的手腕，快步走出房间，厚重的大门在身后合上，可那些老骨头的声音依然尖锐刺耳。  
“我说，博士看上去也挺耐操，那张小嘴，指不定能发出什么浪叫呢。”  
“你还真是饥不择食啊古威，不过要是能试试看....”  
炎客索性替雷亚扣上帽子，用手堵住他的耳朵，直到远离那扇大门，雷亚停下脚步，拿开炎客的手。  
“反正明天就会忘记，听到了又能怎样。”  
“还在拿失忆当作避难所么，记忆对你来说就这么一文不值？”  
雷亚回过头狠狠地盯着他，“啊，没错，一文不值。我说，你不是想杀我吗，既然如此，就不要可怜我，你是肉食者吧，那就像他们一样，把我撕个粉碎啊。”

这不是可怜。  
“哈...哈......嗯……”  
雷亚伏在墙壁上，下半身的衣物不见踪影，朝炎客微抬起腰肢。越是粗暴地被对待，就越是安静。  
“我只是不稀罕沾着别人口水的食物。”  
“你是在吃醋啊……哼哼。”  
“我可不是来看你出丑的，雷亚。我是来看你有多么恶心，是怎么和那些人老头同流合污，把不知情者玩弄于股掌间的。”  
雷亚被彻底压在墙上，脚掌几乎要脱离地面，只剩下脚尖勉强支撑。  
“抱歉让你失望了呢，干员炎客。”雷亚轻声笑道，“我是这副可怜的样子还真是对不起....唔！更生气了？”  
如果一直以来他所想亲自手刃的人是这种软弱的懦夫，从自尊而言是他所不允许的。既然心里藏着一头野兽，为什么要装成草食动物的模样，博取他人同情。  
“博士，让我看看啊，你心底的那个东西，”炎客撕扯开碍手的衬衣，一口咬在雷亚的脊背上，仿佛要一口咬下整块肌肉，顺势将他的双腿彻底拉起，让他的膝盖顶着墙壁向胸口弯折，从身体两侧恰好能握住他的脚踝。  
纤细，脆弱，不堪一击，但又柔软到无法彻底摧毁。  
不一会儿，墙壁上出现了拖拽而成的血迹，炎客低头看到源头来自小腿和墙壁接触的位置，心里咯噔一声，但默不作声继续挺进。  
只有在这种时候，雷亚会表现得，至少有那么一点点，不再像一只可怜兮兮折了角的小鹿，而像一头被刺中身体的幼狮，瘦弱的身躯在暗中较劲，捂着伤口等待时机。  
兴许他最想看到的是这副样子。  
进食完成后暂时餮足，炎客让雷亚摇摇欲坠的身体靠床边，从床头柜取了纱布，蹲下身握住他的脚掌，将腿抬起，架在肩上，刚才的残留一览无余，那些是他宣誓主权的印证，包括这道新的伤疤。  
仿佛在说，这部分已经被我吃过了。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”  
炎客回过神，擦干净血迹后用纱布包扎完毕。  
“提前说一声，明天如果我问起这个伤口的事情，你就毫无保留地全部告诉我。”  
炎客停下脚步，欲言又止。  
明天，吗。

中午阳光正好，只有炎客一人在花丛中忙忙碌碌。  
“呐，炎客。”  
炎客放下水壶，从花花草草里抬起身子，看到雷亚拄着拐杖站在门口。  
“能告诉我，这伤口是怎么回事吗？今天早上起来好痛啊。”  
要怎么毫无保留地把事情经过告诉他，炎客陷入沉思。  
“昨天去见议员们的路上，你摔了一跤。”炎客再次埋进花花草草里，随口编了个理由。  
“是你干的吧，”雷亚拉住他的尾巴，猛的一扯，他立刻直起身回头怒视着雷亚。  
“我说过不要动我的尾巴，”不过你应该不记得了。  
“你不说真话我就不松手。”  
炎客无奈，按着雷亚的肩，一字一句，声音越压越低，“昨天把你按在墙上做的，不小心用力过猛，就变成这样了。”  
雷亚瞪大了眼睛，没有害羞的意思，竟然笑出了声。  
“很好笑吗？”  
“抱歉，没想到你的尾巴这么好玩。”  
“你有听我说话吗……算了。”  
雷亚依然扯着他我尾巴不放手，似乎在走神，炎客站在原地，没有打断他的思绪。  
许久，雷亚终于开口，“炎客，你能做我的脑吗？”  
“....我记性也没多好。”  
“不用记住太多，每天挑一两件告诉我就可以。”雷亚勉强挤出一个笑容。又来了，低声下气请求别人的样子。  
憋在胸口的问题脱口而出，“他们，那些人，到底对你做了什么？”问出口才觉得愚蠢，昨天的事情都不记得，更何况从前。  
“我不记得了。”  
果然。  
炎客明白他捏着的是一把沙子，再多的雕琢也只会轻轻松松被一阵风吹散，到头来还是自己一点一点重新将沙捧起。意义何在。  
他是捕食者，雷亚注定是他的盘中餐，从任意一个角度，他都没必要心慈手软。  
但是啊，散发着腐臭味的尸体不是我想要的，我渴望的是在手中拼命挣扎，不得不咬断脖子才能制服的猎物。你会明白这点吗。  
炎客伸手捏住雷亚的脸颊，脸可能是雷亚身上最有肉感的位置了，肉嘟起挤着睫毛，逼迫他抬眼看向炎客。  
“少露出那种表情。”  
雷亚眨眼，瞳孔深不见底，透着一丝亮，映出了炎客亮橘色的眼睛，仿佛是一道光打在深渊之中。  
你说记忆这种东西一文不值，现在又想拥有记忆，是该说你可笑，还是可悲呢，博士。  
“干员炎客，我令你不悦？”  
“话说回来，你是怎么记住我的名字的。”  
“我也想知道，看到你的脸，好像很轻松地一张口就滑出嘴了。”  
“能被你记住，还真是好笑。”炎客松开手，揉了揉雷亚的脑袋，“你的请求我暂时答应吧。”

雷亚的房间每天都是同一个状态，不论前一天闹得多激烈，第二天都会恢复如初，所幸，身体上多多少少还是会有残存。那些家伙有看到吗，他们会怎么想。  
炎客随手按下语音信箱，果然空空如也，向前翻也没有任何记录。  
你不是第一个因为个人恩怨找上门的人，现在的博士已经不是那个博士了，你想要从他口中得到任何过去的信息都会是徒劳。我们不会阻止你，不过你要认清自己的职责范围。不要越界，干员炎客。  
他们在看着这一切吗。  
“你在想些什么？”雷亚已经褪去衣物，向炎客展露着最隐秘的部位。  
告诉你，你也会很快忘掉吧。  
“如果其他人知道你这样躺在床上像女人一样被我干到高潮，他们恐怕不会再把你当成乖乖博士了。”炎客拉起他的双腿，进入了一半，停下动作，拂去雷亚额角的汗珠。  
“我连他们的面孔都不记得，他们的看法对我来说重要么。”  
对你来说，什么又是重要的。  
猛然贯穿让雷亚嘶哑着搂紧炎客的身体，眼角渗出晶莹的泪水，然而他硬生生憋了回去。一阵狂轰滥炸后，雷亚的下半身完全贴合在炎客的腰上，手指被炎客背上的坚硬不平的凸起割破，抓痕上的血迹分不清来自谁。  
炎客从下方托着雷亚的脑袋，看上去像是紧紧搂着雷亚的身体，画面还有几分甜蜜，交合处却惨不忍睹，臀部撞得通红，并不宽裕的内部空间早已撑到了极致，平时微微下陷的小腹都微微鼓起，填满了炎客最原始的欲望。充其量，皮包骨变成白骨就是两口的功夫。  
雷亚贴在炎客耳边，忽高忽低的吟叫炎客全都听得到，随着声音的指引得以不断地向深处柔软之地进行攻击。  
“炎客.....”热气带着呼唤灌进身体，炎客停下动作等待下文。  
“你对我来说才是最重要的，你是我活着的印记。”  
什么啊，总是在晚上才说出这种话，然后倒头就睡，第二天跟没事人似的带着傻兮兮的表情站在他面前。  
“下次有什么重要的话留在白天说，好歹能在你那颗小脑袋里多停留一会儿。”  
雷亚笑吟吟地吻了吻他的侧脸，“你知道不就够了吗。”  
不够啊，想听到更多，不光是以前的事情，就像现在，到底在想什么，喜欢什么讨厌什么，全部都想知道。  
“这句话明天也要原封不动地转告给你么，博士。”  
雷亚轻轻点头。  
这可恶的草食动物。  
血盆大口再一次停在喉咙的上方，收起獠牙，转而轻轻一吻印在喉结。  
一天又结束了。

\------- 心 ----------  
凯尔希的谈话似乎在意料之中。  
“好久不见，看样子适应得不错。”  
“伙食很好，照明不错，待遇优厚，同事和气。我可以走了吗？”炎客一开始就没打算好好跟她谈。  
“博士相当钟意你，这好像和你一开始的目的背道而驰吧。”  
“别会错意了，”炎客撑着桌子，朝凯尔希露出獠牙，“他的想法与我无关。”  
“你们发生关系了吧，你越界了，干员炎客。”  
“呼，你们果然在看。不妨告诉我摄像头在哪，我好让博士面朝那个方向，让你们多看几眼他是怎么被我......”  
凯尔希忍无可忍，打断了他，“够了。我这次找你，是为了警告你，我们在观察你的一举一动，之所以能任由你，只不过是看在你对罗德岛还有价值罢了。基地里的那些干员可是把博士当成他们的行动准则，让他们把枪口对准你不是什么难事。更何况你的履历有这么多见不得人的东西。”  
炎客重新坐回椅子上，把腿搭在桌上，鞋底冲着凯尔希，“你们真是让我作呕。自以为是肉食者就能决定他人的一切，其实和寄生虫没什么区别。真应该让你们见识一下真正的战争，这样你们至少会对生命有起码的尊重。”  
“战争？那种东西都看腻了，不要站在制高点来指责我，你也是在战争中挥舞镰刀的死神，至少我在拯救那些人。”  
“救活之后再对外宣称他们已经死亡，然后当小白鼠随意处置吗？不光是我，你的背后也不怎么干净，凯尔希医生。”  
这场争论毫无结果，两人被对方喷了个落花流水，没什么议和的空间和必要。  
“如果再发现你对博士动手动脚，恐怕就没有谈话这么简单了。”  
她在颤抖。炎客察觉到凯尔希细微的防御姿态。  
她在害怕什么。  
雷亚不只是一个简单的傀儡吧。  
最重要的事情没问出口，便不欢而散。  
现在彻底可以确定的是，罗德岛的的确确有一股势力在暗中操纵着雷亚的一举一动，并且从中获利匪浅，这个人不会是那些议员，他们没聪明到撬动整个罗德岛，他们不过是叼些残渣吃到野狗罢了。  
说来好笑，这一切和他根本无关，他只在乎自己的手下为什么被罗德岛一举全歼，博士到底是出于什么原因会向一个佣兵团开火。  
我到底在干什么啊。

“药，为什么不吃？”  
炎客看了一眼放在桌上的小瓶，药丸一粒没少，甚至都没开封。  
“没必要，我不还好好的吗。”鬼知道这里面是解药还是毒药。  
雷亚也懒得再问，转移话题，“跟我讲讲昨天发生了什么。”  
“古威议员邀请你去做客，你得到了他送给你的礼物，是个花瓶。然后，代理系统崩溃了，你急急忙忙赶往控制中枢，指挥了接下来的战斗。”  
说出口都觉得无趣的一天。  
“抱我。”  
炎客想起早上凯尔希的警告，便推开雷亚，“今天没心情。”  
“我自己动，你躺下。”雷亚说着，扯开衣领，把炎客的手放在自己的胸口。  
“算了吧，我硬不起来。”  
嘴上这么说，被雷亚按着的裆部早就蠢蠢欲动了。  
“骗子。那我来上你总行了吧。”三两下脱了个精光，两具体格相差甚多的身体纠缠在一起。  
“让你上我倒也不是不行，不过你的大小可能满足不了我。”炎客嘲笑道。  
雷亚涨红脸，在炎客大腿内侧狠狠掐了一下。  
“痛痛痛，兔子也会咬人啊。”  
雷亚两只手按着炎客的左腿，两人的器官鲜明地贴合在一起，他缓缓摩擦着，从旁侧来看完全是炎客被侵犯的模样。  
“哈……哈……”  
“凯尔希医生从什么时候开始在罗德岛的?”  
炎客用手掌包住雷亚的脸颊，轻轻磨蹭他的睫毛，雷亚抬眼看着他，摇了摇头。  
“但是，我发现了……一个地方……”雷亚贴在他耳边，低语道，“那里有所有的作战记录。b5左手边走廊尽头的档案室。”  
“完全不对呢……”炎客猛得握住两人的性器，前后搓弄，雷亚瞬间瘫软，“要这样，慢慢的。”  
雷亚或许从一开始就知道凯尔希医生并不可信，在暗中调查了。那，他是在知道自己被监控的情况下还主动要求被侵犯吗?  
炎客盯着雷亚的眼睛，突然问道，“我可以带你离开这里。”  
“去哪里?你的病还没治好，我不知道自己是谁，我们两个人能做什么。”  
“算了，当我没问。”

b5，左手边，走廊尽头。门上写着，机密勿入。  
炎客推开门，屋里落满尘土，稍微走动几步炎客被呛得捂住口鼻。顺着时间标记，他找到了那天的档案——他当然记得日子。  
但是文件夹里空空如也，架子上有翻动的痕迹，唯独那一片没有灰尘。  
“在找这个?”  
身后传来凯尔希的声音，炎客并不感到意外，他回身用刀指着凯尔希。  
“停停停。”凯尔希手中的平板亮起，出现了雷亚的面孔。他正躺在一摊液体中，看上去已经失去了意识，头上连着各种各样的设备。她的另一只手里是一份档案。  
炎客放下刀，接过档案翻看。一张照片滑落，他认得每一个人的面孔。那份文件里写满了佣兵团的各种信息，每个人的名字，年龄，出生地，经历，包括炎客的。剩下的人头上都被打了一个大大的红色八叉，炎客在照片里看起来反而像是异类。  
“没有人记得你了，炎客，”凯尔希上膛，把枪对准他的脑袋。  
因为触及到罗德岛原料来源的某个议员，罗德岛决定将佣兵团全体歼灭，不留活口。  
炎客合上资料，面如死灰。他从一开始就知道，他们这些佣兵不过是乱世中的棋子，一个倒下还会有更多替代品，但他不能接受这种事情发生在自己身上，发生在那些信任着他，跟随他的人身上。  
“所以就杀了他们吗?因为妨碍到你们赚钱了，所以就杀了他们吗!!!”炎客攥紧拳头，他怒吼着，瞳孔仿佛要把眼前的一切都燃烧殆尽。  
“罗德岛每天产出的药物救下的人，可比你那个佣兵团害死的人多得多，道德当然是站在罗德岛这边。”凯尔希先是冲他的小腿开了一枪，“我说话的时候给我跪下，你这个垃圾。”  
炎客半跪在地上，身体的疼痛远远不能熄灭他的怒火。枪口顶在他的脑门上，凯尔希像是想起来什么，说，“对了，等会机器就会替博士整理脑袋，把那些不必要的东西通通清空了。包括你这坨东西。”  
雷亚，会忘掉我吗。  
即便每天都会忘记，但是他在努力地想起。  
“他不是你们的玩偶，他是活人，”他的身子那么瘦小，被强行抹除记忆会是多么痛苦的过程，慢慢连自己都不认得，让他把枪口对准整合运动甚至是无辜群众。  
“停下你那虚伪的爱吧，我现在就给你个解脱。”  
身体彻底燃烧起来，凯尔希惊讶地倒退几步，被火焰烫到了手。  
“你以为我的名字是怎么来的。”灼烧暂时闭合了腿上的伤口，他站起身，捏住凯尔希的手腕，把枪夺下。  
“我，我警告你，你要是敢伤害我，我就立刻启动机器，把他变成一张白纸。”凯尔希拿起平板，炎客毫不留情直接用枪射穿了平板和她的手掌，她尖叫着跪倒在地。  
“他在哪。”  
“你们离开这里又能做什么!罗德岛是最安全的地方，外面不知道有多少人想要你俩的命，你带他出去就是送死!”  
炎客冷笑，“我还没弱到保护不了一个人。”  
“随你的便吧……他们不会放过你的……他们……”  
真是无可救药。  
“我再问一遍，他在哪。”  
“中心实验室……b3，但是只有我的指纹能……”炎客料到她会说这样的话，提刀准备斩下她的手。  
“等一下!这是我的通行证，”她掏出通行证递给他，炎客也懒得理会她，一路狂奔向实验室。  
绝不是怜惜。绝不是。  
他刷卡推开门，看到雷亚躺在仪器里，安静得像死了一样。他打开玻璃罩，一手扯下那些乱七八糟的线头，捞起雷亚的身体，冰冷得不像话。而他的身体还在持续燃烧，他索性脱下外套盖在雷亚身上，外套的角烧焦了，看上去有些滑稽。  
快点醒过来。

快点醒来。  
你现在不该睡着。  
你和他都有危险。  
身体不听使唤地立起，下意识推开面前的人，迎接了飞来的子弹。  
他猛的清醒，看到炎客站在身旁，凯尔希手中的枪正对着自己。  
炎客的怀抱，好温暖。什么都不去想，就这样靠着也好。  
脑海里出现了一个模糊的画面，那个人击退了所有干员，立在尸堆之上，尽情地燃烧着。  
啊，是那么耀眼。他从未见过的火焰，在心底跃动着。  
“我想起来了……我见过你，火焰之人。”

**Author's Note:**

> 写得有点杂乱，几乎当随笔写了，断断续续写了快半个月，屯不住就发出来了（反省  
结局？任君想象，不想写成固定的结局（其实是懒


End file.
